Religions of Maran
The world of Maran is home to a great many of different religions, faiths and beliefs each with their own creed, philosophy and history. Biggest of these are the Marist faith, the Taranist religion and the great Imperial Cult of Lavad. Religions of Senai Taranism Taranism centers around the believe that the world is in a constant struggle between Chaos and Stagnation and both would bring its end. It is a polytheistic religion with a canonic pantheon of seven Gods (Genegest) and many smaller local deities. The three most important concepts of Taranism, shared by all branches are Melendiris (Balance), Taras (Honour) and Irentash (Soul/Blood). The various branches vary in how they seek to achieve these three concepts. Chylaiism is a monastic branch that teaches of introvertism and a path of non-violence and study. Arkism on the other hand teaches that one must go out into the world and directly fight the evil of the world rather than the evil within. Jazavism is a reformed variant of Chylaiism that became popular when Sylikaidia turned into an Empire. The monastic life and its non-violence has totally been abolished and instead it focuses around the elite warrior cults of the Jazaves. The difference to Arkism is that it lacks the Imperial Order of Arkism. Further reading: Taranism Marism Marism is the faith of only one God (tar. "Mar" 'one'), it is just called True Faith by its followers. The one God was prophesied by five Prophets. These five are the Prophet of Empathy, of Piety, of Loyalty, of Wisdom and of Bravery. Trough time their names are forgotten but their teachings persists within the faith of Marism. Marism has its origins in the highlands of Arin and rose to power after the fall of Great Garienen, when the Prophet of Bravery retook his city from the Cruel Gods of old Garienen. It soon became the dominant religion of the Moleian peoples and beyond, oftenplace existing in syncretic forms. The faith is organised in Theocracies, each of which has five Theocrates who rule together with the King of each state. Marists preach that one day a sixth Prophet will appear, the Prophet of Truth who is bring about the end of the world when the infidels will burn under the wrath of the True God, while the souls of believers will be cleansed like the rays of the sun. Further reading: Marism The Old Religions of the Molei Cerdadar and the Celestial Gods The Cruel Gods of Garienen and their brethen Nebretan Stargazers Religions of the Sedaras Kutri and Galmar The thing that sets apart the faith of the Bolgokken from most other faiths it that they do not believe in any sort of afterlife. They believe in a sort of life-energy called "Zaritas" which is inherent to someone and which weakens with ongoing age and finally goes back into the world with death. But "Zaritas" is no personality, no soul or anything, just life itself. A person is simply dead and gone, only thing that remains is memory and the Bolgokken and Ki'in in general have a very elaborate memorial culture. They destroy the body of the deceased immediately except for the skull (in many remote tribes cannibalism and ritual sacrifices are still common), which they try to preserve and bury them in elaborate burial mounds where they collect them. The Gods that are called Kutri and Galmar are more or less secondary. They are not gods in the sense of sentient beings, but rather concepts of nature itself, collective beings, the "Zaritakh" of all plants (Kutri) or all animals (Galmar). As the Bolgokken do not believe in spirits it is to be assumed that the creatures they sacrifice to are very real. The abominable Bolgostrakh are said to live within the deep forests of Ki'in and are fed on humans remains the Kutripriests sacrifice to the. Akken Tradition The Way of the River The Rekken Faith Maraun Religion The nomadic Maraun people (Marundüe) live on the vast western steppes. They mostly adhere to two deities, the Great Father of the Sky, called "Hrenlirrö Tüemaa Djumolaa" and the Mother Earth "Hrenlirrö Büen Ulunlaa". There are many smaller spirits in which the Maraun believe, both good and evil. The most evil of all are Beqebre the White Devils, a spirit that stalks the northern steppes around the Gorin River and is the epitome of fear, even the most hardened warriors feels an irrational fear when encounterin the Beqebre. Another important part in their worship are mountains, which they believe are gifts of the Earth Mother of the Sky Father, in return for these on which he can have his children dance, he lets it rain. The priests of the Maraun are the Birdmen and the Earthwives which can contact the Spirits and know the runes of old, which were later made into a full logographic writing system for the Maraun people. Religions of the West The Cult of the Flamechild Tekshubism Tekshubism is how the ancient religion of Massela is called. The belief of Tekshu is the belief in a soul that is fluent with its sorroundings. "Tekshu" roughly means soul, but can mean any object or person. It is believe that when somebody shows affection to someone or something a part of their soul goes into this, so the souls of humans are constantly in transfer with the spiritual world around them. Precious belongings of a person are also called Tekshu and are though to contain a part of the soul of a deceased person. Royal insignia like crown are literally the souls of the Kings, wearing them posseses someone with royalty. The most important Tekshu of all is the Arán um rát', the Black Stone which belonged to Arecha Wiela the first Masselanian Emperor, a title called "Neekûnan obgta tekshu t' Arán ûm rát'" 'Heir to the Black Stone'. Tekshubism is deeply rooted within the Masselanian culture, but as soon as the Shewanese left the Empire and distanced themself from their ancient homeland they abandoned Tekshubism.